Evil that trascend Legends! (二宇宙)
by Candleofdarkness
Summary: A great darkness arises to wreck chaos and take out Frontier's universe and Tamer's Universe it's up to Takuya and Takato to save both dimensions. Written by Dragonrider10 and Candle of Darkness. Don't miss out on the battle against evil that will be passed through dimensions! (Japanese subname means two universe)
1. Chapter 1: Heroes meet

[Rider: Hey everyone! This is Dragonrider10 helping out Candleofdarkness write a Digimon Frontier/Tamers crossover where Takuya ends up in Takato's universe and the two go on an adventure to try to find out how to get Takuya back home.

CoD: You mean you wanted to help me, cause you wanted this to happen.

Rider: No!

CoD: Fine, but there's going to be yaoi involved in the future.

Rider: Yeah, I know I plan to-wait...WHAT?!

CoD: Nothing! Go give the honors!

Rider: ...Whatever, anyways onto the story.]

* * *

_Long ago,_

_The Digital World was guarded by the Legendary Warrior Ten, now...their spirits are risen once again..._

Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!  
Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda

_Show the truth of your feelings_

Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara  
Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia

_Let your true feelings be released_

Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze  
Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda  
Burn up'n go!

_Let the fire in your heart be released _

Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai  
Hikari o matotte get a fire power!

_Show your inner strength_

Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara  
Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!  
Michi ga michiteru furontia e  
Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"

_Taking you along..._

* * *

The grass shifted in the everlasting night, a human boy was standing in an enourmous grass field. His eyes buffered the shadows, trying to ignore them. Suddenly, a fdark figure appeared. The luminous eyes gave the human fear. This fear went away as the boy grasped his D-Power. A glowing white ring wrapped around his hand. In no more then a few seconds, BurningGreymon appeared in place of the human. The figure gave a sinister chuckle, he was amused by the human's transformation. The dragon digimon launched into the air, firing several blasts towards the powerful creature. Smoke formed from the impact, and no commotion came. BurningGreymon slowly walked closer, then the figure reemerged from the smoke, his terrifying gaze into the eyes of BurningGreymon made the dragon fly up only to be stabbed by the figure in the knee. BurningGreymon cursed in an ancient language under his breath, and looked at his knee. What he saw made him churn inside. The injury immeditely caused BurningGreymon to drop to the ground, the shadow approached him, his eerie laughter terrifying the digimon. BurningGreymon got punched, kicked, and then thrown ten feet away from where he was standing in a few seconds. The shadow only chuckled at the sight of pain. It muttered only a sentence from it's mouth, "Goodbye, for you can be a danger to my work..." BurningGreymon's eyes closed after hearing the words, and he saw nothing but pitch black. The dragon was unconcious as a jade green portal was launched from the shadow. BurningGreymon slowly drifted into it, and he sliped in.

* * *

Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de  
mirai mo ima mo kake nukero

_Dream for a future..._

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da  
zutto shukudai wasureteta  
Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo  
"Boku wa dare nan darou?"

_Why am I here?_

Suraidingu shite  
surimuketa hiza itakutatte ne  
Sugu tachiagaranakya chansu wa nigete  
yuku wakatteru sa!

_Chase after that chance_

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga  
subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro  
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo  
subete no asu wo tsuranuite

_Don't let anybody stop you_

Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de mirai mo ima mo kake nukero!

_Running full speed through..._

* * *

Takato's mind raced in an infinite trance. He had no options, after Guilmon and the others came back. The Real World's in desperate need of defense. Henry was helping China, Ruki's in Europe, Juri's in America, Kazu and Kenta is helping South America. He, on the other hand, had to stay where he was and defend Japan. The brunette mindlessly walked towards a nearby park with Guilmon by his side. The raptor digimon's yellow eyes glanced at Takato wondering why he wasn't talking and asked him curiously, "Takato, what are you thinking of? Guilmon is guessing that you miss your friends...I miss them too," His head dropped down slightly looking at the concrete pavement afraid what he said was too much.

Takato stayed quiet for a long time until he could hold it in no longer, "...Yeah...you're right boy, I miss everyone...I wish there weren't so many stupid evil digimons running around lately!" He responded. The Tamer's frustration crumbled as his fist drove into the wall. Nothing seemed right for the past two weeks. There was no explanation of why there were so many digimons appearing all over the world. He knew something was up...but what...?

Guilmon's mind filled with sudden concern for Takato. He was worried his tamer might crack under the pressure in the past weeks, "Takato...let's go, don't worry. Guilmon is sure we'll see them once again..." His voice faded into the night, and tugged Takato's sleeve gently.

"Alright boy, let's just...head back home..."

As the two walked back home, a sudden burst of energy waves crashed into Takato and Guilmon, along with a clash of intense heat. "What was that!" Guilmon said with surprise as he saw a portal open in front of them. There was a large, red-armored dragon with fiery orange wings came crashing through the portal, hitting the ground with a hard thud. The dragon then became still, a pool of crimson liquid began to form underneath the Digimon. Takato realized that the Digimon was injured.

Takato noticed a shade of crimson spreading across the ground, and a look of concern filled him, "Are you okay?" Takato was about to walk up to the injured digimon when Guilmon tugged on his sleeve. The raptor's head bent down, and his eyes glared at the digimon, "Be careful Takato...I sense immense power," He growled. The tamer backed away reluctantly, he was unwilling to listen to his digimon when there was someone in need of help.

The dragon Digimon's eyes snapped open, wide with surprise and alarm. Ignoring the pain flaring from his side, the dragon roared at Takato, shattering the windows on the buildings around them, working on his instincts to survive, as it reared up and flared it wings wide, his nostrils flaring, his pupils narrowed as his brilliant blue eyes narrowed at Takato. Takato felt immense heat coming from the dragon Digimon.

"Takato! Let's do this!" Guilmon's voice awakened the tamer from his shock. The boy grasped his digivice tightly, wrapping his sweaty hand around it.

* * *

ＣＡＲＤＳＬＡＳＨ！

「Guilmon Shinka...WarGrowlmon！」

* * *

The tamer clenched his teeth. He felt the desperate need to save the injured digimon. Yet, at the same time he was afraid the digimon might put Japan in danger. Takato dug his feet deep into the rich dirt below.

"PRYO BARRAGE!" The dragon Digimon roared as the blaster on its arm opened and let loose a volley of fireballs at WarGrowlmon, yet the attack seemed weaker than it normally would be, with BurningGreymon being injured. WarGrowlmon's arms took most of the hit. His left eye shut as he tried to substation the pain, and braced himself for anything worse."WILDFIRE-ARGH!" BurningGreymon cried out in pain as he colloasped on his side, clenching his wound with his hand, as white hot pain paryazled him. BurningGreymon was desperately trying to get back up to defend himself, yet his body was ignoring his commands.

The fireballs stopped suddenly, and he noticed the strange digimon falling to the ground. "WarGrowlmon wait!" Takato raised his hand, and looked at BurningGreymon with deep concern.

"Are you okay? Please stop fighting..." He began to walk closer, ignoring the fact he could die. "Takato! Stop!" WarGrowlmon glanced back and forth between his tamer and the dangerous digimon in front of him. "It's fine..." Takato responded to WarGrowlmon calmly, and walked forward like nothing was in front of him, "I want to help you...please, stop fighting."

As Takato walked closer to BurningGreymon, the Tamer could see the Digimon was shaking violently. Takato realized that BurningGreymon was in a lot of pain. "S-stay back...!" Snarled BurningGreymon at Takato, with a hint of fear in his voice. Takato was close enough when he noticed a shard of metal sticking out of BurningGreymon's injury and was able to get a good look at the injury itself and wished he hadn't. The injury was deep and jagged, and slightly charred around the edges. The shard of metal was in pretty deep as well. Takato realized with horror he could see white within the injury. And he realized the white was bone as he felt his stomach flop slightly.

Takato felt a lump from his throat in terror.

_What to do...?_

He looked behind him, "WarGrowlmon come help him, pull out the shiny object that's stuck in his leg," The tamer tried to swallow his lump only to find it harder, "Do it slowly...be careful..." WarGrowlmon was slightly hesitant, and his arms wrapped around the metal shard slowly. "This might hurt a little..." Takato told BurningGreymon.

_If only there was something I could do to help..._ Takato thought as he watched, his eyes twitched to the disgust of the injury and the painful screams.

Once WarGrowlmon managed to remove the shard from BurningGreymon, BurningGreymon's screams ceased as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and as he slumped back onto the ground, passing out from the pain and shock that followed, as white hot pain erupted from his wound. WarGrowlmon then looked at the bloodied piece of metal he had just removed, it was the edge of a sword. Then, much to Takato's shock and surprise, a bright white light surrounded BurningGreymon, only to fade away and reveal a human in his place.

WarGrowlmon's body glowed red, shrinking back to Guilmon, and ran towards the human. Takato scanned the area for any signs of the other's digimon partner, but couldn't find anything. Guilmon smelled the person lying on the ground, "Takato...Guilmon thinks this human is just asleep." Takato nodded without a word, and bent down to get a closer look at the boy. His coffee black eyes investigated the wound that was originally on the digimon they faced earlier. There was only a simple cut left in place of the boy.

"Guilmon...let's take him back to our home for the night..." Takato whispered trying not to disturb the boy. His eyes flashed with determination, "About that metal shard we saw earlier..." The tamer was determined to catch the person behind all this. Guilmon noticed Takato's hands clenching the dirt tightly, and he felt anger radiating from Takato. "Moumantai..." Was all he could say, remembering Terriermon's words.

It was difficulting moving the unconcious boy though. When both Takato and Guilmon managed to get home, they carefully placed him on the couch. Now, the only thing they could do was wait until the boy would wake up again.

**After a hour...**

"Takato! Guilmon's hungry, make me something!" His stomach grumbled and moaned at Takato. The tamer was slightly irritated. His house was empty. It's been that way ever since his mom and dad had to go out of town for business. It was up to him to do the chores, care for himself, and worst of all, feed his hungry digimon.

"...Fine, I'll go get the Guilmonbread that you like..." He gave a heavy sigh, and grabbed two loads of bread for Guilmon and himself. "Yay!" Guilmon exclaimed and quickly snatched the loaf from Takato's hands, the digimon walked away to his parent's room to grab some water.

Suddenly, a cough came from the sofa. Takato walked over to the boy, and sat at the edge of the sofa where Takuya laid, wondering if the boy will wake up.

_Ugh, wh-where am I...?_ He thought as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light of the room.

The boy's eyes opened slowly, as he grimaced a little. The last thing he remembered was fighting...! Takuya then immediately acted on reflex, making a grab for his D-Tector before being stopped by Takato.

"Don't move..." Takato said worringly noticing the other's device, "What's that...?" He asked curiously, holding onto the boy's wrist gently.

The boy looked at Takato and then back at his Digivice. " Oh, this, its my D-Tector...my Digivice." The boy was tense, ready to defend himself. He then looked back at where his injury was and sighed in relief when he saw only a simple cut was there now, remembering the pain was painful in itself.

"That's a different one, I've never seen it before..." Takato then noticed the boy's facial expressions, and calmly rested his hands on the boy's shoulders and softly pushed Takuya down, resting him on the sofa, "Don't worry. You're in my house now...there's no one to hurt you here..." He said reassuringly, "Anyways, my name is Takato Matsuki, what's yours?" The boy gave him a welcoming grin looking down on him. His hands split a loaf of bread in half, handing one over to Takuya.

" My name is...Takuya Kabnara..." Takuya said as he took the half loaf of bread and began eating it. There was one thought on Takato's mind though, who was the Digimon they had fought earlier.

"Do you...know where your digimon is? It kind of...attacked me earlier." He whispered quietly looking away from Takuya. "I'm sorry if your digimon disappeared. When Guilmon and I fought him, I felt as if he was scared...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," His eyes slowly moved towards the ground, at the loss of words of what to tell Takuya.

Takuya snorted a bit as he grinned at Takato a little. " Uh, Takato, that WAS me!" He held back a laugh at Takato's shocked expression. " You see, I don't have a Digimon Partner. My D-Tector allows me to transform INTO a Digimon!" Takuya said as he chuckled at the shocked look at Takato face, who didn't realize he was fighting Takuya!

"Eh?! Really? It's not like I know..." Takato felt agitated from Takuya's mocking and punched him gently at the chest, finishing up his bread. "What was that for?!" Takuya responded loudly, returning a punch back to Takato on the shoulder. Takato stared at the other angrily and bent down as if he was going to kiss him giving him a fake smile, "Do not touch me," Takuya returned the similar icy smile, responding back in a threatening tone, "You too,"

"What are you two doing?" Guilmon asked curiously as he came back seeing the two so close to each other.

Takato quickly got up, jumping a few inches away from Takuya and giving Takuya a slight glare. "Oh nothing! I was just- asking him stuff. Anyways, Guilmon, this is Takuya, Takuya meet Guilmon. My digimon," The tamer walked over to the kitchen to wash his hands.

Takuya looked at Guilmon and gave him a friendly nod.

An hour later, Takuya was explaining to Takato how his D-Tector worked and how he was able to transform in his Digimon forms. Takato could tell one thing was on Takuya's mind: How did he wind up in Takato's world and how would he be able to return to his world.

"So...were you born in the Digital World? I-I mean. I saw you come through a portal so..." His voice trailed off. Takuya just shook his head in amusement at Takato's question. But Takuya was trying to remember what kind of Digimon would of been able to injury him as BurningGreymon so badly, and if that Digimon was still out there. Takato was so entrenched in the conversation that he didn't notice the commotion in the back. Guilmon yawned loudly, "Takato, Guilmon's getting tired. Could I sleep now?" He asked pleasingly.

"Well, night boy!" He gave Guilmon a grin and received one back as Guilmon headed into a hallway. The tamer then looked back at Takuya, speaking in a much more serious tone, "So, we'll get you back to your world then. One way or another,"

"So...who harmed you...?" Takato questioned Takuya. His mind remembered how badly the injury was on burningGreymon's knee and it send him a shiver down his spine.

"Thats the thing, it attacked me so fast, the only thing I could remember where large fangs emerging from its upper jaws and biting me. Like a Sabertooth Cat or something." Takuya said with a grimace slightly, as he checked where his injury was. It was pretty much healed, save that now was only a small cut where the gaping wound was.

"Oh...I see," Takato stayed quiet for a moment. Takuya interrupted the silence asking Takato about his digimon. The two talked for hours about different things with Takato only to walk to the kitchen to refill water. The clock stroke 1:00AM. The Tamer yawned, "Well...we don't really have a guest room. Guilmon sleeps in our mom and dad's room so you'll have to sleep on my bed..." He slowly stood up and walked to a wide hallway. "Here, I'll show you your bed." Takuya blushed a little at the mentioning of sleeping with Takato but followed him anyways.

"So here it is!" Takato showed him a bed wide enough for only one person, "It's going to be a little tight here, let me go switch to my pajamas, here borrow mine," He walked to one of the drawers, and pulled out a red and white striped PJ tossing it to Takuya, "Let me just change in the restroom, I'll be out in a while,"

As the two settled in for the night, a lot of thoughts were running through Takuya's mind: Were the others safe, how were they doing, is the Digimon that harmed him still out there and after him and the other.

Meanwhile, back in the Digital World, the same Digimon that had attacked BurningGreymon was prowling the night, waiting for a portal to open so he could resume the hunt. His prey may of gotten away, but he would track him down to make sure he would stay out of his plans.

* * *

[Rider: Well folks, thats the end of chapter 1! Who is the mysterious new Digimon that attacked BurningGreymon, how did Takuya wind up in Takato's universe, and will Takuya ever return to his universe? Stay tuned in to find out!

CoD: And don't forget to R&R and Flames are welcome.

Rider: Not.

CoD: Okay, what Rider meant is, give reviews and ratings on my profile's copy of the story, while flaming his.

Rider: No! Shut up, go away.

CoD: I guess that means I'll have to start the next section with Yaoi. *walks off with a pen and pencil*

Rider: Wait! No! *runs after him*]


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness lurks at Tokyo Bay!

[A/N

CoD: Hey folks! Chapter two is now up, this will be quite interesting.

Rider: I'm sorry, I got here late. What did I miss?

CoD: Just the introductions. I was going to go on anyways. Without you.

Rider: What? I'm sorry. I'll do the intros next time.

CoD: But now that you're here! *tackles him*

Rider: Get off me! What's wrong with you?

CoD: Ah okay...and then *writes in his notebook* Takuya said, "Get off me,"

Rider: Let me see that... *fails to snatch it*

CoD: I added yaoi to the story.

Rider: You what?! Oh fine...just this one time, anyways onto the story.]

* * *

_Last time on Evil that Transcends Legends! Takuya got ambushed by a terrifying shadow figure. Even with the legendary transformation into BurningGreymon, he couldn't defeat it, and got sent to a different universe. Takato and Guilmon fought BurningGreymon only to reveal that a human boy appeared in his place. After the encounter, Takato allowed Takuya to reside at Takato's house. _

_Now..._

* * *

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

Zensokuryoku de

mirai mo ima mo kake nukero

_Dreaming every moment..._

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da

zutto shukudai wasureteta

Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo

"Boku wa dare nan darou?"

_Find out who you are_

Suraidingu shite

surimuketa hiza itakutatte ne

Sugu tachiagaranakya chansu wa nigete

yuku wakatteru sa!

_Claim your only chance_

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

Yume miru koto ga

subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro

Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo

subete no asu wo tsuranuite

_Make your dreams come true_

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo ima mo kake nukero!

_Running full speed through..._

* * *

The sunlight pierced Takato's eyes. He moaned quietly and woke up, rubbing his eyes. The Tamer's eyes were still trying to adjust to the light as he noticed some sounds coming from a corner of the room. Takuya was already up. And he was-

He was changing his clothes.

"Ah!" Takato covered his eyes, and a flash of red was seen from his cheeks. He couldn't help but look. Takuya noticed the commotion, to quickly jumped away from Takato's eyes.

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to change without waking you up and I-" Takato interrupted him, "No! Go to the restroom to change, no one wants to see you half naked. He quickly grabbed his bed sheets to pull it over his head ignoring Takuya.

Heeding Takato's advice, Takuya rushed to the restroom so he could get changed without making Takato blush even more, despite the fact Takuya was even more embarassed as well. After that awkward incident, Takato and Takuya made themselves breakfast. Takato brought Guilmon and Takuya a pan of eggs. "Nice apron," Takuya teased the tamer, looking down at his violet apron. Takato huffed slightly, and stomped off to but away the apron as the phone suddenly began ringing. The tamer walked over to the phone, grabbing it lightly in his hands.

"Hello! Matsuki Residence, Takato speaking!" The boy yelled happily into the phone.

Takuya ate and snorted, Such an innocent act...

Takato's face turned from a smile to a serious tone, "Eh? What's that? Alright. I'll leave right away. Goodbye," He turned to Takuya, "Something's up. There's a evil digimon spotted near Tokyo Bay. Let's go...there could be something related to why you ended up here,"

Takuya looked up from his pan and nodded to Takato. As the two arrived to Tokyo Bay, they were startled when they saw the evil Digimon. It was huge! About the size of a Shire horse

[A/N: CoD: I have no information on horses, google it. Rider says it's too difficult to explain.]

The Digimon reminded Takato a lot of the Sabertooth tiger, with long, metal fangs petrurding from its upper jaw. Takato could see the muscles of the Digimon rippling underneath its skin. Its fur was a dark grey coloration, with a black racing stripe marking running down its back. The Digimon then eyed Takato as it letted out a vicious and bloodthirsty roar. It was a cross between a lion's roar and a mountain lion's scream. Takato realized that there was blood staining the Digimon's muzzle. They were too late, a human had already fallen victim to this Digimon's appeitite for blood and human Digimon's eyes were a dark red color as they narrowed. Takato quickly took out his Digivice to scan the Digimon:

Name: Sabermon

Type: Virus/Demon

Level: Mega

Attacks: Virus Fang,Final Blow, Bone Crusher, and Blood Offering

Takato became even more determined to defeat this digimon and to prevent more people from become its victims.

"Damn...look at him, let's do this Takato!" Takuya rested a shoulder on the other. The tamer responded with a nod. In a few seconds Takato's digivice began to glow, at the same time a Data Ring wrapped around Takuya's hand. The two stared at the enormous digimon.

* * *

ＭＡＴＲＩＸＥＶＯＬＵＴＩＯＮ

ＳＰＩＲＩＴＥＶＯＬＵＴＩＯＮ

「Guilmon shinka...Dukemon！」

「BurningGreymon!」

* * *

"Well, you can evolve into a digimon too?" BurningGreymon asked him curiously. "No, this form was digivolved from Guilmon and myself to form Dukemon," The knight responded. "There's explanation later but for now..." Sabermon caught the two, drawing attention to themselves. The evil digimon slowly made his way towards them. "Let's do this.." BurningGreymon said quietly.

Sabermon started stalking towards them, lowering itself to the ground, crouching as if ready to spring into action any minute. Then, Sabermon letted out a yowl, as it charged at the two warriors. "Virus FANG!" Sabermon roared as it opened it jaws wide, its fangs glowing a dark purple as corrupted data began to swirl around its large fangs as it charged at them, the earth thundering as it jumped away from the digimon's charge. Every single second of the rush seemed to pass as if they were hours. BurnGreymon hovered above the air raining down fire at the raging digimon. The knight's lance pierced through the air towards the enourmous beast.

Their teamwork was flawless. It was as if the two had been fighting together for decades. BurningGreymon followed up the attack with a straight dive towards the digimon with an insatiable hunger. At the last moment, Sabermon jumped just as Dukemon's lance was about to pierce him. He then swiped his claws at BurningGreymon, leaving severe cuts across the beast of flames face once he got close enough to make a strike. Sabermon snarled deeply at Dukemon as he BurningGreymon crash into the ground."Be careful!" Dukemon shouted towards the dragon. BurningGreymon shouted at the other, "You think I'm not?!" Dukemon charged at Sabermon, "Face justice!" His hands grasped the handle of the lance tightly, the knight kept an eye on BurningGreymon just in case danger comes to the wounded one.

Sabermon roared at Dukemon as the knight Digimon grasped his lance tightly. " Blood Offering!" Sabermon cried out as a blood red pentagram appeared underneath him. A dark purple light shined from the pentagram as red lightning fired from within the circle as Sabermon letted out a piercing roar, as blood red armor emerged and formed on his body. Dukemon cursed slightly, jumping away from the creature, "Who is this..." He talked to himself. The digimon only had one choice, there were flickers on his shield. A bright light luminated from it. Lights flashed everywhere, and the shield radiated a beam of white light towards the creature, "Shield of Just!"

"Final Blow!" Sabermon roared as he charged up his own attack, a dark light pulsed from his body, and radiated outward, crashing into Dukemon's Shield of Just attack. Dukemon crashed into a parked truck, as Takato grimaced in pain when he felt himself collide with the vehicle. Dukemon then looked up to see an injured BurningGreymon fighting off Sabermon. Sabermon then bit BurningGreymon's left wing, as a sickening crunch noise sounded and BurningGreymon screamed in pain as Dukemon saw blood leaking from BurningGreymon's broken wing."No!" Dukemon shouted at the evil digimon. BurningGreymon's yell was full of agony. Takato was shaken inside, his eyes flaring with hatred. "Die, Beast!" Dukemon's lanced charged towards Sabermon in anger. Takato's aura shifted. Inside, his sphere changed color to a much darker tone. Dukemon's lance changed midway through the charge. His lance gleamed dark purple. The knight's voice sounded much darker and cruel. Something inside of Takato screamed rage. His friend was about to die if he doesn't change now.

A white light surrounded BurningGreymon, and when if faded away, it revealed Takuya in the beast spirit's place. Sabermon then saw Takuya and jumped out of Dukemon's charge leaping at Takuya, pinning the warrior under a massive paw as Takuya struggled weakly only to let out a cry of pain. Dukemon's rage consumed him when he saw Takuya was badly injured, the boys back was bleeding and cut open from Sabermon's attack on him as BurningGreymon.

* * *

ＣＨＡＯＳＥＶＯＬＵＴＩＯＮ

「DUKEMON SHINKA...DARK DUKEMON」

* * *

"Feel agony!" The dark knight's armor glowed dark purple. His black cape drifted behind him. His lance pierced Sabermon's armor. "Messatsu!" He shouted as his shield fired a red lightning bolt towards the raging beast. Sabermon yelled out in pain as the felt the red lightning bolt pierce his armor, as he letted go of Takuya and roared at ChaosDukemon. As Sabermon fought the dark knight, Takuya was fighting to get up, yet his strength was leaving him alarmingly fast. He froze when he saw Dukemon's dark form, then the pain from his back wound flared as he cried out in pain.

ChaosDukemon's shield crashed into the digimon's skull, "Suffer!" His sharp lance pierced Sabermon in the skin. The dark knight ignored Takuya's screams. His mind couldn't snap out of it, the power was too immense and he couldn't ignore a single moment of destruction. Sabermon pulled himself away in pain. He decided it was not wise to rush in when his opponent transformed. The digimon wasn't prepared for another evolution, and left him underestimating a human's potential. Sabermon growled, and quickly plunged into the depths of Tokyo Bay, he disappeared in a huge mist of dark smoke. ChaosDukemon noticed Takuya. His lance raised up, Takato couldn't control his new rage. The lance hovered in the air, about to come down.

"TAKATO STOP!" Takuya screamed at ChaosDukemon, desperately trying to get Takato to snap out of his rage, Takuya was terriffied when he saw ChaosGallantmon raise his lance up, as he closed his eyes, waiting for the feeling of the lance to pierce through his flesh.

Yet it never came...

"AHHHH!" Dukemon screamed out loud. His screams hurt the very darkness that turned him.

Takato's mind pulsed. Everything in his mind desperately reached out. In the tamer's mind, there was light at the end of a tunnel. A far one that Takato was drawn towards to. Darkness clung all around the boy. Shapes formed in the walls of the cave. His hollow eyes regained with more light as he walked closer. Every single step made him warm. That light revealed itself at the end, an image came to the boy's mind in fragments. Slowly, a boy just as tall as him formed. It stayed there.

_Who are you...?_

Takato asked the boy that was covered in a light blue data. It whispered back and smiled, "Someone close to you, he cares about you...and he's telling you to wake up..." The data person collided with Takato, yet the Tamer felt nothing. It passed him like air. Takato's eyes widened, a soft smile began to form.

_Hm...someone telling me to wake up...well...ain't that..._

His eyes slowly opened. Sunlight blared in, a boy held him. His face...it was too dark in the light. Takato grunted in slight pain, he realized who it was.

_Takuya..._

Guilmon stood beside Takuya as he held Takato in his smiled as he sighed in relief, glad the drama with ChaosDukemon was over."Don't do that again Takato, you almost gave me a heart attack, well, I wouldn't have a heart attack because you almost killed-oh, wait..." Takuya stopped himself as looked down at Takato, worried about Takato, holding him close to his chest. Takato laughed gently, he gave a weak smile to his injured friend, "No worries...just, let's wait a while before we head back..." His head rested gently on Takuya's chest. The sun slowly sat down in the afternoon sky. Seagulls soon returned. Every animal sprung back into life, and the seaside looked beautiful. Guilmon stood by the two digimaster's side. "Takato..." Takuya began, "thanks, for saving me back there." Okay, seriously, that was stupid, and he really didn't want to blow it. He liked Takato more than a friend now, but, geez, he only meet him just yesterday yet that yesterday...it seemed like a millennium. Takuya mentally hit himself in the head. The boy was trying to wrestle what he wanted to say to Takato, but he couldn't, he was just blushing so much right now that he was tongue tied. Slowly, this redness caught Guilmon's attention, "Takatomon... why is Takuya's face turning red?" Guilmon asked innocently. Takato couldn't help but laugh, which ended up turning into a cough, "Well you see Guilmon, Takuya is just glad. Some people show their happiness for another one's safety in different ways," Takato responded happily, giving a small wink to Takuya. He decided to return the favor from the other's taunting about his apron, teasing Takuya, "Hey, Takuya, I think you should change out of that shirt, now that it's half ripped." Takuya blushed even more at Takato's suggestion as he looked down at his shirt. "Y-yeah, your right." Takuya said with a small laugh, his face turning a deeper crimson.

After a while, Takato and Takuya returned back home, with Guilmon following close behind them. The poor Digimon was exhausted and fell asleep in Takato's mother and fathers bed. Just as Takato suggested, Takuya was changing into a new shirt, with his old one being half ripped anyway. Takato just so happened to walk in just as Takuya took off his old ripped shirt, revealing just how well defined and toned his muscles were, along with a few battle scars he earned from fights like the one with Sabermon.

[A/N CoD: Rider did this thing with muscles added in, I can't imagine them having it. Sorry, I can't imagine anyone in the anime world having muscles unless it's supposed to be a bulky character.]

His back wound was healing pretty fast already."How are you holding up?" Takato tried to ask the other calmly. Trying to concentrate on Takuya's eyes. "Your scars, I mean...I'm sorry. I'll go outside and wait..." The boy spoke quietly until his head tilted down towards the ground as he began to walk away. "Takato, its alright." Takuya said softly, as he walked up behind Takato and wrapped an arm around the Tamer, pulling him 's eyes touched the floor, he didn't let go, "Takuya...you...want to know something that happened to me before I woke up...?" He asked quietly, the Tamer's throat suddenly became dry, but he didn't care. He wanted to tell the other, something that happened in his mind. "What is it...?" Takuya said carefully.

"Alright," Takato turned around to stare at Takuya straight in the eyes, "I w-I was...walking down this dark tunnel. I felt scared... When I got closer to a light source I got warmer and more comfortable with each step, then, I saw someone. That person, y'know. I wasn't sure who it was. It told me to wake up. But...I think...it told me the person who cares a lot for me...happens to be the one I saw when I opened my eyes..."

"Really?" Takuya asked Takato as his eyes widen in surprise, as he thought about what Takato just told him. "Yeah, aha. Ha. I better go now..." He spoke, trying to make the mood around the two more comfortable. The tamer heading towards the immediately felt a flash of red on his cheeks again when he left Takato to get changed in the restroom.

Later, Takato came out switched to his PJs. He yawned, and launched into the bed. Accidentally crashing on top of Takuya, "Agh! Watch where your laying!" Takuya yelled in pain, and Takato immediately jumped off, "It's not my fault that you were hiding behind the covers!"

Takuya was still grimacing in pain even after Takato got off of him. He then felt Takato place a comforting hand on Takuya's shoulder when something came over Takuya as he wrapped his arms around Takato's waist and pulled him close, his eyes closed little by little. Takato's eyes widened, "Eh...?! Takuya? " The boy asked the other curiously. He didn't pull out from Takuya's hold. Takuya's eyes opened again when he heard Takato, suddenly realizing what he was doing, " I have no idea what caused me to do that, sorry!" Takuya blurted out."It's fine..go back to sleep..." Takato added sweetly, giving a small smile as his hands grabbed Takuya's wrists wrapping them around the Tamer's shook off the jitteryness he felt when Takato wrap his hands around his, as he held Takato close to him giving a small smile before drifting off. Takato thought over the days events in his nightmares, such as him turning into DarkDukemon, nearly losing Takuya to Sabermon, and the one question that was in the back of his mind since the fight with Sabermon that wouldn't leave him alone: When will they have to fight Sabermon again.

"Master..." His voice rumbled.

"Master..." His words grumbled.

A figure appeared out of a portal, he stepped out of the place calmly. "So...this is the other dimension?"

"Yesssss..." He whispered, the digimon slowly bowed in respect.

"Then it is time to take care of the boy, once and for all..." He spoke confidently.

"Do not underestimate him master, he and another boy...they're strong..." Sabermon said.

"I will send a servant. One that has never failed me before..." His words played a tone of humor, "Come. It is time to annihilate one of the two legend heroes once and for all." Sabermon stood up, and the two figures walked away into the dark abyss.

[A/N:

Rider:Thats the end of chapter 2! Will we learn what Sabermon's plan is, and will Takato learn to control his DarkDukemon form? Stayed tuned to find out!

CoD: Also, unfortunately, Rider will be busy next week so I can finally work on my series yes!

Rider:...you mean..unfortunate...

CoD:Um...yeah. Sure. Well...goodnight audience. And big balls!

Rider: *drags him off* Did you seriously have to end with a wipeout reference and drag yaoi into the story. Listen mister, we're going to have a big argument about this...


	3. Beloved Author's Note-Candle of Darkness

[Hello every Candle of Darkness here with Dragonrider no where to be found for the past month. Originally I thought he was gone due to some life crisis. (Which sadly, he wasn't...! Kidding.) anyways, because of his absence, I've been pausing the series, and rarely been on ever since. Because of this hiatus, all due to the fact that Rider forgot for over a month, which is just plain silly of him but hey, that's Rider! I forgive him, and we're currently hoping to upload the next chapter asap. Though, it probably won't happen in a while since we're looking to make it better to satisfy the waiters. Hopefully I won't be going into a writer's block anytime soon. And who knows what would happen to Rider and his Transformer based thoughts if I didn't happen to check my Junk Folder today! Until next time, Candle of Darkness out!]


End file.
